


[F4F] Your Best Workout

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fsub, Gym, She's Ripped, Size Difference, compliments, f4f, like really, lots of puns, muscular woman, personal trainer, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: This script is all about being pent-up, it's very sweaty, lots of panting, a huge release, and getting a nice hard fuck from a strong woman.
Kudos: 4





	[F4F] Your Best Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> This script is all about being pent-up, it's very sweaty, lots of panting, a huge release, and getting a nice hard fuck from a strong woman.  
> I use "Coach" as a domme-y title here, but if that's not your thing, just change it or leave it out. It's just a cute 'n' silly little thing to add to the jock/gym vibe.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> _______________________________________________

(gym ambience)  
[panting]

God, you really do push me to give it all I’ve got.

[laughs]

I know it’s your *job*, silly. I’m literally the one who hires you to be my personal trainer.

You’re really the perfect picture of fitspo…

Oh my god, c’mon girl! Look at you!

You’re so tall I have to crane my head back to look at you. Not to mention how *ripped* you are. How are muscles like that even *possible*?

Anyways, um, I’m gonna get out of here, I’m wrecked. Good luck with the rest of your shift!

Oh, you’re done now, too?

Well look at that! I finally have a locker room friend to talk to [laughs].

Where are ya going? The ladies’ is this way.

Ooh, members of staff get their own changing room?

This gym is so *fancy*. [laughs] 

Are you sure it’s okay that I come in? You won’t get in trouble? 

Okay, awesome. Thanks.

(doors opening, closing)

Oh, wow, this is nice. Clean. Quiet. And there’s nobody here. Finally, I can take off my clothes in peace! [stripping]

Yeah, the ladies’ public locker room is always pretty busy, and I get pretty uncomfortable there.

Why? Well, I mean, isn’t it obvious?

Well, uh… I’m into girls. And apparently I make women uncomfortable when I’m changing in the same room as them.

As if I’m even looking at them! They just use it as an excuse to be homophobic.

I just have no interest in checking them out… I’m not some predator…

Plus, I mean… none of them are my type anyways.

[bashfully] What *is* my type? Well, uh…

No, this is so embarrassing…

Um, well, I guess I’m into… strong women.

I know that sounds normal, but I’m not talking about *that* kinda strong. Not like AOC, or Amelia Earhart, or Rosa Parks… who are all amazing, of course. World-changing women.

I mean, uh… physical strength. 

No, I don’t mean like the Instagram perfect toned body… I mean like… *muscles*.

Like… arms so big and comforting… legs that could crush my head like a watermelon… Mmph. That gets me going. And… tall women. They do it for me too.

Well, um… [very nervous and bashful] I guess I *am* kinda describing somebody like you.

I guess choosing you as my trainer wasn’t as simple as looking at your qualifications. Which are *amazing*, by the way.

Just… I saw your picture and knew that if I was gonna be panting and sweating in front of someone else… I’d want it to be you.

Wait… you wanted me to choose you… too?

I mean, obviously, I could tell you were *probably* into girls too… You’re uh, [laughs shyly] very butch.

But, could you tell that about me, too?

[bashful laugh] You “always hoped”? That is… that is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard you say.

Oh, um, yes, of course… of course you can kiss me…

[kissing]

God, I’ve wanted this for so long… [kissing hungrily]

I can’t believe you feel the same… [more kissing]

Fuck, feeling those strong arms around my waist… Mmm… and those hands drifting closer and closer to squeeze my ass… Fuck.

[more kissing]

I gotta say, it’s pretty handy that we’re in a changing room and we’re *both* in some state of undress. [giggle]

Can I… take off your sports bra? Mm, I really like the way it so tightly pushes your cleavage… But I want it off. Please?

Thank you, baby. [sound of a bra coming]

God *damn*, look at these tits. You’re so fucking hot. The way they just bounced out of your bra… Can I suck on them, please?

[giggle] You like it when I ask you so politely? Mm, good. I just want to worship that amazing body.

So, please, may I suck on your tits?

Mmm, thank you… [sucking]

God, just like the rest of your body, your nipples have gotten so hard and firm within seconds of being in my mouth… Damn… [more sucking]

Oh, you want a go of mine? [giggle nervously] Um, go ahead, but I’m afraid I’m not quite as um… *equipped* as you are-- [moan as she interrupts you, sucking your nipples]

*Fuck*, that feels good.

Really? You like them? Mmm, I’m so glad to get your approval, Coach. [giggle]

Ooh, you kinda *liked* it when I called you that, didn’t you?

It reminds you that your *job* is to control my body and give me orders.

What’s that look in your eye?

I know that look… It’s the same as when you get me to increase weights.

Yeah? You wanna push my body to limit?

Then *make* me, Coach.

Oh, god, yes, pull my hair like that.

Pull my down on my knees for you… Fuck.

Let me take those shorts off for you… May I, please?

Mmmm, I love it so much when you call me a good girl. It makes me so wet.

“Enough talking”?! Okay, what do you want me to do?

Do you want me to lick that cunt for you?

Yeah?

You want me… to beg?

Please… Please, Coach… I need your pussy on my tongue…

I want to taste you so, so bad…

Please-- (she shoves her pussy down on your face, you moan loudly)

[cunnilingus improv - suggested phrases:  
God, you’re so hot…  
You taste so good…  
I’ve found the one spot of your body that’s so soft for you…  
I love this cunt…]

Are you gonna come for me?

Are you gonna come all over my face?

You want me to beg for your cum?

No problem, baby. I already am. I need to taste your cum. I want you to soak my face even more. I want you to grind yourself against this mouth until you’re satisfied. Please, please, cum for me, Coach…

Yes, yes, yes! God, you taste so fucking good, don’t stop, fuck…

Keep cumming on my mouth…

Your body is so amazing…

I love the weight of you shuddering on my face…

[panting, getting your breath back]

Huh? On my feet? Already?

Do you want me to get dressed and --

[kissing hungrily again]

I’m gonna take that as a no. [laughs]

You want me to just… Bend over this bench?

Okay, Coach, I -- (she fingers you)

*Fuuuuuuuuuck*. Your finger feels so good inside me…

God, after that workout, I’m so tense… I bet I feel really tight, huh Coach? [laughs]

Mmm, I’m glad to hear it…

Do I want another finger? Of course I do…

I have to beg again?  
[whimpers]

Okay…

Please… please… give me another finger… I need another finger inside me… I love the feel of you fingering my cunt…

*God*, yes! Thank you, thank you!

How soundproof is this changing room?

Why do I ask?

Because I’m pretty sure you’re gonna make me scream.

Oh no, it’s not?

So you’re just gonna put your hand over my [muffled] mouth?

[all muffled until further notice]

God, that is so hot… You finger fucking me, pushing me down over this bench, with your hand wrapped around me like that… I feel like your little fucktoy… Do you like that, Coach?

Yeah?

Well, I’m about to come soon.

Don’t worry, I know what you want.

You need to hear me beg again.

That’s okay. I want to beg for you.

Because I want you so bad. I need you. I need you to keep on fingering my tight little cunt and let me cum all over your strong fingers. I’ve never been fucked like this…

I can cum? You’re letting me cum? Oh, thank you Coach! Thank you, thank you -

[muffled cry/cumming improv]

…  
…  
…  
[she frees your mouth from her hand]

[panting] Well, look at that. If I wasn’t sweating and panting before… [laughs]

Well, fuck… What a workout… 

I’m gonna need to refill my water bottle [laughs]

Hey, I usually like to get a smoothie as a little treat after the gym… would you… like to come with me?

[giggles] Great. Let’s get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Fills***
> 
> [QuinnAnneASMR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgwxZJNlf3Y)
> 
> [Eleanor-Whitee](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/iwmmtu/f4f_your_best_workout_fsubsize_differencepersonal/)


End file.
